What Happened Before I Died
by mimi.sama.of.the.east.side
Summary: I decided to record the events at the end of my school year. I didn't know that it would the last thing I wrote. I have goals to reach before I leave this world, and they will get done.


It's Friday, the day I get to see my man. His bus drops him off an hour before I get home. Class was usual today, nothing out of the ordinary. My homeroom teacher bitched on us at the end of the day like crazy, especially at the more outspoken students. About seven detentions were handed out. I just got in line and went home when it was time. I walked home alone because the people who usually go with me had detention. The trip was faster so it was better for me. I had more time to improve how I looked. Brush my teeth, clean my face, lotion up, do my hair.

Thankfully, the person who always stops me from reaching my goal is going to be states away for two months. She left last night. My mom always finds a ways to mess things up. It's about a half-hour until I go to see him when someone is calling me on my cell phone. It's an odd number so I pick up. The person on the line was my best friend and she was calling from an orphanage. Her mom was convinced by someone to give her away to someone else. She was crying like crazy and I could hear it like clearly. There were two people who I suspect did the persuading. They're two people that I don't like at all. Both have tried to mess up my friend's life since they met her. The information itself explained why she wasn't in school today. The conversation was cut short because there was a time limit on calls. It was so messed up.

Twenty minutes until I go to see my man and I was walking to be best friend's **former** home. Her mom was sitting on the front steps smoking a cigarette. I walked right up to her and stared her straight in the face. She asked me, "Why are you here, to see my daughter?" I rolled my eyes and said it like it was, "No, I'm not. I'm here to talk to you. How could you get rid of her? She still loves you, even after what you've done to her. Tell me, who convinced you to do it? Was it your beloved boyfriend or the 'wise' teacher? Both manipulate you endlessly. Your boyfriend has never liked her and has always tried to find a way to get rid of her. Why do you think he's happy when you're mad at her? And the teacher. She lies the most out of everyone I know. She says that your daughter hasn't returned any work since she was absent for that week. Lies right there. She turned in the research paper when she came back. It was hand-written, but it was done. Essays, reports, regular work, she handed it in. The students in our class are witnesses, even the ones who don't like her. When she told you that I gave her attitude, which was a lie. I just do what she says and nothing else. She asks me to fast-forward on the book cassettes to where we're at. I do it and don't say a word. Nothing else. You believed her and ignored what your own daughter had to say. I wouldn't be shocked if the teacher and your boyfriend were working together. And don't you dare call my mom saying I was rude, because you know it's probably true.

"If you had actually paid attention to your daughter, you wouldn't be here. And stealing, hell no. That was your old man before he died. If you took the chance to listen, you'd notice that nothing else has disappeared since he died. Plus, your mother-in-law. That old woman is messed up beyond coherent words. Do you realize that it takes a high dosage of potent medication to make her like your daughter? She's racist, stereotypical, and a straight-up backstabber. She has called black people who just walk the street 'niggers.' She thinks that if your daughter hangs out with black people, she will get involved in a bunch of mess. I remember when she found out I was black. Oh my gosh, did she try to hang up quick. You believed her too. Only when snowmen are on that woman's bed can your daughter be her 'compadre.' Personally, I don't see why your daughter loves you, 'cause all that I see is a bitch that I willing to listen to anything but the truth." After that, I left. Didn't want to hear a single thing she had to say. It wouldn't be worth it. I looked at my cell and saw that my man's bus had already dropped him off. He was probably already home.

I don't know exactly when I started crying, but I did. I heard someone call out, "What's wrong?" I looked back to see my man trying to catch up with me. I stopped for a moment so he could get to me quicker. When he got to me, I just stared him in the eyes. He reached up and wiped away the tears below my eyes. While one hand dropped, the other stayed on my cheek. It felt soft and warm. He put his arm around me and we continued walking in silence. Eventually, we reached our parallel driveways and I thought that he was going to leave me to get into his house so he could get changed for work. Instead, he led me to the patio set in his backyard and sat me on his lap. He kept his arm around me and rubbed my back. It was comforting.

For a while, no one said anything. I took a deep breath and told him what happened. Then I told him one of the things no one knows about me. Each year, there was a person who I will always hang with. They are titled 'my best friend.' They are pretty much my support system. Ever since I had someone to call a friend, I've had a best friend. Without one, I fall apart and into depression.

My man didn't say anything for a while and continued to rub my back. Finally, he said, "Damn. You just need to help her out as much as possible. Try to develop independence so you can support yourself." I'm glad he said that instead of 'everything's going to be fine' and shit like that. I whispered my gratitude and he lightly kissed my forehead. Honestly, I'd rather have him kiss my lips, but a kiss is still fine. I asked a question, "Don't you have work today?" He replied, "Nah. Place's closed today. I finally have a day off, but my mom doesn't know that. I just have to stay out of sight. She should be getting back at around five-thirty." I gained a dark grin, but my man didn't see it.


End file.
